


Sacrilege

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating: NC17, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What an excellent day for an exorcism...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege

“Fuck me, you motherfucking worthless cocksucker! Shove it up your arse, you faggot!”

“I'll cast thee out, thou unclean spirit!”

“Keep away! The sow is mine!”

“Fucking hell, Draco! No more visits to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for you!”

“What did I do wrong, Scarry? Did I fuck you too hard?”

“It's never too hard, sweetie, trust me.”

“But...”

“Look, I know you like role-playing in the sac. Gives me a hard-on everytime. I know you like to dress like Veiny Girl with a bad temper. No problem. If I have to exorcise, spank, blow or fuck you in a priest-costume : bring it on. Fucking my or your arse with a crucifix : fine by me. But would you be so kind to STOP VOMITING IN MY FACE, FOR CHRIST’S SAKE?!”


End file.
